Love and war
by Raven2evil
Summary: Raven's Boyfriend is a teif but she didn't know that when she meet him at fireplace. She refuses to help fight him and when they plan to act aganst it everything turn's out that the night couldn't have gone worse.
1. Uncontroled answer

_**The kid:**_

Raven was outside walking from her favorite depressing cafe Fireplace when she heard someone call her from an alley and walked down it. She knew who it was the same person who all ways called her from the same alley, Anubis. He may have well been a thief the Titan's where all way's after but Raven had no intension's of chasing after him, she liked him a lot more then a usally friend.

"Good to see you again Rea?"

"Same here, haven't heard from you in a while thought you left town."

"I had a little run in with Robin I had to make sure he thought I was gone."

"He'll never learn. Anbuis there starting to become suspisous, they still want to know why I won't help them knowing I could easily cheatch you."

"Then you will. But what you don't know is you can't hold onto me. Don't worry about them I need some stuff for something i'm doing anyway it'll be fun."

"And if you get to rough, your move's hurt."

"Don't worry i'll go easy on you love."

"I don't know that i'd be able to do that kind of thing to you."

"You will i'll make sure of it. Don't worry everything will go fine."

"And what about him, What if he take's over?"

"I will do everything I can to stop it, even die if-."

"No! You can't go that far it'll be a simple play he will not come out nobody will get hurt, promiss it."

"I promiss Raven. I will do everything I can to stop this."

"Thank you." "No go before you get yourself into more trouble," he said pushing her out the alley.

"I'll see you later," she said walking away.

"This will be perfect."

**Later that day the alarm went of at a wepon's factory:**

Theyran into find him packing bag's with wepons and he all ready had three bag's full.

"Anubis freeze," Robin yelled, Raven was floating behind him fear in her eye's.

He looked at them amuzed grabbing the stuff as if it where nothing and running through the building.

"Raven!"

Raven sighed as he looked at her still running. She consentrated and brought him off the floor he droped the stuff instanly.

"So now the goth girl want's to act. Ain't no freack gonna beat me," he said jumping out of the arura around him grabbing a crossbow hlding it toward her. "Your dead now."

"Nobody calls me anything other then my name!"

"Raven don't try it just come back here."

"Move and your all mine princess," he said triple loading it and aiming it back at her.

"Anbuis you promissed! This is excatly what I was talking about," she said just a little to loud before she dissapered.

"Damn it, she was right," he said relizing what had happen. "Later Titan's." He grabbed the stuff and ran toward's the door. A little outside he bumped into Raven.

"Where do you get off calling me a freack you two timeing thief?"

"Come on man I didn't mean it. If it mean's so much to you I can give in and go to jail."

"Oh your gonna wish I let you go to jail," Beastboy heild her away from him.

"Raven calm down."

"You bastered you won't get away with this."

"Oh yes I will," he heild out a small kid a mere baby.

"Mommy," it screamed terrifed.

"You do it and you'll regrate ever meeting me. I may not like kid's but it dosen't give you the rigt to hurt those that are inncoent."

"Don't worry he's my kid, I adopted him so I can do with him what I please. Have fun Raven," he threw him into the street grabbed the stuff and started running.

She helid Anubis back and keep the kid from failling. Starfire took the kid and she consentrated on Anubis.

"Stupid thief you'll learn not to mess with me!"

"Raven let him go we have him." The other's pinned him down and she was still trying to drag him to her. "I can't get her to clam down!"

"I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

""Rae chill. I know I went overboard that wasn't me and you know it. You've got to relax."

"Shut up eathier way your dead."

"Raven calm down," he pushed her back her anger floating to her head giving her a huge headache.

"Rea your gonna where," the rest was a blur she couldn't understand him.

"Shut up i'll kill you one way or another!"

"Rea don-," he couldn't finsh the statement before she past out.

"Next time listen to me," He got up, pushing them off himand grabbed the stuff ran off leaveing Baby Anubis behind on perpose.

* * *

So what do you think good eh? Let me know what you think please review. There are other chapter's but it depend's on you guy's if i put them down. Finally my love has his own story I hope he like's it. 


	2. Kid luck

Raven woke up in her room unsure of how she got there, she still had small amount's of anger in her. She heard slight snoring and got up to check it out. In a bing-bag next to her bed laied a little kid fast asleep. She picked him up and craddled him to her.

"Gessus me and you got the same problem where dealing with someone that where not even sure we can handle," She sat on the bed rocking him keeping him relaxed.

She laied down in the bed next to him hugging him protectivly as if to garud him from Anubis.

"Sing this song along with me. A happy little lubaby for my happy little freind. Go to sleep and make it good for it'll be morning soon. Dream good dream's and have some fun sleeping all night long. For we will wake...," her words started to slow, " when morning come's... and well be good as new," she feel asleep barely saying the last words.

They stirred together but didn't bother moving. There was someone in the room she didn't want to bring anything to attion. He walked over to her and kenlt beside her bed.

"I am so sorry Raven I failed to keep control, please find a way to forgive me. I gave you Baby Anubis for a reason I need you to take care of himI have some tuff bisuness to deal with to save him and me. I'm so sorry I failed to keep my promiss," he got up and kissed her forhead. "Untill next time love," he jumped out the window and was gone.

"Damn him," she sat up him still in her arm's.

"Mommy? Where's mommy," he asked in a tired chidish voice.

"I don't know, but your safe with me Anubis."

"Where's my daddy?"

"Wish I knew that to but it seem's he's dissapred."

"I don't wanna be alone."

"Your not alone you have me untill he comes back."

He started shaking a little and his stomach growled. "Come on let's get you some milk."

"No you."

"Oh no that's not happening," she said knowing excatly what he meant/

"You are supposed to be known all year."

"Okay I don't even want to know how you know that."

"Pews."

"Sorry kid but I can't."

Suddenly he brust out crying she droped him and fell to the floor.

"This is gonna be a long day," she said with a deep sigh.

Everything started to lift out of place. "Hey calm down!"

"I'm hungry!"

"All right fine, if it'll make you happy."

She picked him up and losened her shirt. She heild him to her and he relaxed a little sucking on her gently. She felt werid and unconfertable she wasn't use to having a kid none the less breastfeeding one. After about ten minutes he fell asleep again.

"He's gonna pay for this."

She put him down for a second and put her shirt back up. She picked him up and looked at him smiling. 'He is kind cute though," she thought to herself. She walked out the room him asleep on her shoulder.

"Raven get them off me," Anubis screamed as she pasted by the living room.

"Huh?" She walked into the room.

"Come on get them off me you know I didn't come here to hurt no one right?"

"I don't know after what you did and what I just had to do and encontered. I tell you though you've got a smart kid, to smart if you ask me."

"Oh come on I have my reason's."

"And they would be?"

"I need to keep him away from my dad. I had it planed out to give him to you guy's and I lost control. You know that!"

None of them understood what he was saying it was like they knew each more then they shood have.

"You diserver to be in jail for this you can't do that kind of thing to people, control or not. But seeing I conseded it i'll let it slid."

They where appaled that she wanted to let him go after what he had did to her. She laid Baby Anubis down on the couch.

"Raven why?"

"Why would you let him go after what he did to you," Beastboy asked angerly.

"Beacause it was my fault for what he did, never changle a crazy theif. Anbis where's the stuff?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because i'm letting you go."

"I can't give it back I need it. I can't lose this battle," he said hanging his head low as if he was ashamend.

"Anbius don't talk in circle's with me, i'm very short on patincet's right now. Where's the stuff?"

"I'm not giving it back Raven! I can't give it back there's nothing you can do to make me give it back! If you throw me in jail I will breack out to insure I don't lose this," she saw the anger and sorrow in his eye's they had guilt and fear in them to.

"Anbuis what's up with you? You all way's give in, what's wrong," she asked with the out most compasion in her voice.

"Don't worry about it."

"Anubis do I have to search you for it or will you tell me willingly?"

"It's none of your bissunis!"

"Anubis there's nothing to be scared of we can help you."

"I won't bring you into this Raven it's to dangerous."

"Then why won't you give me the stuff! Wait a second you said something about you dad. That's why you wanted him with us. Is that the reason you won't hand over the stuff?"

"If I lose this fight we both stop existing."

"Hand over the stuff," Beastboy said.

"Beastboy shut it. Anbuis let us help you, we can help."

"Speack for yourself," all but Robin commented.

"I can't bring you into this I won't lose you."

"Anubis you can't go in this alone."

"I need not give him another target, being with you and fighting against you all ready did that. I've got to do this on my own."

"But-." "No Raven. Eathier you lose both of us or you keep us it's your chosse."

"Oh sure make this tough, so like you," She untied him.

"Keep him safe and don't let him give you a hard time he might be little but he's smart."

"Yeah I figured that out the hard way. Now go before I change my mind and chain you here."

"Later Rea," He said jumping out the window.

"Later," she said softly.


	3. Explation

"Raven what was that?"

"Not sure."

"Raven."

"Okay so there was a reason I would help you fight him, it wasn't my fault."

"Start talking."

"Like it any of your bisunis what I do."

"Raven."

"Just so you know I didn't know he was like that. That's why I wouldn't help you, it's not like I would be able to hold him down, he can be stronger then me if he wanted to, so I didn't bother to try and stop him."

"Well that's logical."

"Okay so it was a bad reason but I wasn't going to try to hurt him. It's not what they are but who they are."

"Yeah i'm sure," Beastboy said sitting on the couch next to him.

"Oh give me a breack he's not all bad he only dose it because he need's thing's he give's them back and pay;s for what's missing. But now he need's our help, we can't just let him fight alone when there live's are at stack can we?"

"What's he to complain about we do the same thing every day."

"Robin the kid is involed if Anubis die's so dose he. Come on you can't do the right thing just because of his past."

"Helping him isn't really the right thing to do."

He woke up and saw Beastboy as he changed into a dog. "Mommy!" He screamed and everything instanly started flying around. She grabbed holding him close to her.

"Shh, it's okay he won't hurt you. There just a little inconsiderate."

"He's a muant there dangerous," he said shaking.

"They can be but he's good he won't hurt you."

"He tried to hurt daddy."

"Yeah that's cause some people think he's bad but he's not. Don't worry about him he can't get to you with me around."

"I want my daddy. I wanna go home."

"I may not be able to do anything about your dad but I sure can help with the home part. What do you to leaveing the dimwit's behind and having a little fun?"

"Cool party!"

"Then a party you shall get," she said walking out the room.

"Did I miss something?"

"I think we all did Beastboy."


	4. setting up a party

They stood in the middle city hall the biggest room there. "There's no one here."

"There will be tonight. I'm gonna throw the biggest party ever and it's all ready been aproved. All we need to do is set up."

"Can it be a coustme party?"

"It is, everyone wear's a mask too and everyone unmask's at midnight."

"Oh cool! But how are we gonna set up with a few hours."

"A simplle programing I made. Think of a setting and it'll create it in the perfect party form with the push of a button. You chose it's your party."

He thought of them and he thought of a wedding for some reason. He pushed the button and everything was moving around. Raven was spun around and she stoped her self before she fell to the ground. Everything stoped and it looked just like a recreation (After people get married they have a recreation or a party) She looked at her self and she was wearing a white wedding dress and white mask. He was wearing a tuxedo that fit him perfectly.

"Why you little mince. Don't tell me you where thinking of a wedding."

He nodded laughing. She picked him up.

"It's cute, I would have never thought of it and I have the perfect idea for band's all though not all of them are wedding singer's it'll do seeing this is a party."

"Is Daddy coming? I want it to be for you two."

"That's so cute. Though i'm not sure he'd make it, how about this you can be my speacail groom tonight we can get to know each other better and have our fun."

"But I want daddy to come."

"Sorry little man. I can try to get him to come but I can't promiss it. Wait his favorite band is supposed to be comeing he wouldn't miss them for the world. He'll be here, i'm sure of it," she said hugging him.

His breathing became labored and she was barley holding him. She looked at him and he was turning plae skined.

"Oh no Anubis is in trouble." She ran outside with him the clothes becomeing normal again.

"Anubis where are you!"

She flew over the city looking for a fight some where. She saw smoke comeing from a warehouse and two figures fighting one barly standing.

"Mommy I don't feel good," he barly manged to say.

"I know hold on."

She flew down to the wearhouse and Anubis was there barely standing forcing himself to keep fighting.

"Give it up you and the boy are dead."

"Never nothing you do could make me want to give up, I live for both of us and there's no way i'm loseing."

She saw that he had used every wepon and they all had falled to bring him down.

"Well then you die for both of you," he said hitting him with a specail move.

He couldn't get up anymore, his body to sore to move yet he strived to stay alive.

"This seem's like the end for you two," he said rasing a red fist over him.

She set him next to Anubis all though none of them noticed. As soon as he tried to hit him she stood infront of him holding back his fist.

"Mommy!"

Raven's anger grew and she threw him back.

"Come on Anbuis this isn't about me anymore it's about you! Come on you've got to make it!"

"And just who are you to interfear with my sons death?"

"Someone who's not going to let you hurt them. I'll be damned if I lose them to you."

"Perfect i'll kill you right along with them."

"Not while i'm around the only person that's gonna be dead here is you. Your not getting away with this!"

"But I all ready have and you can't help him he's pretty much dead."

"Raven no, go home, he's ruthless."

"And your ruthless to come out here all alone. I'm not leaving without you two and that's finnal!"

"Isn't that cute, to bad it's not what we're looking for time for the penatly."

"Not this time."

Raven transported behind him seeping into him. Her hand going strait through him.

"Never mess with him!"

She grabbed his heart and twisted it around. She finnaly yanked it out and he feel lifeless to the floor. She walked over to them.

"Raven."

"Rest you'll be fine," she put them in a trance and carred them over to the tower.

* * *

Well what do you think let me know. Sorry it was so short but I have my reason's I can't give away to much.


	5. party proposal

She paced restlessly outside of the infermariy for they refussed to let her in. 'Come on Anubis my trance should have healed you a little bit. Please be okay I can't lose you not after his party. Oh man the party he's gonna be crushed if it dosen't happen.'

"He's gonna kill me for letting this happen."

"And why would that be," Anbuis said comeing out of the infermariy.

"Anubis," she hugged him tightly.

"Anbuis we've got a surpise for you and i'm pretty sure you'd like it."

"The kid's still sleeping, he's fine he's just worn out. I'm sure he'll understand."

"No way this was his idea."

He walked out side rubbing his eye's.

"Mommy what about-."

"Shh. I know. You think your up to it?"

"Of coruse."

"Guy's you had better be there! Come on your gonna love this."

They arrived outside a building the parking lot full of people all waiting in a line to get in.

"What's all this?"

"You'll see. Go and set it up little man," she put him down and he ran inside.

"Come on your gonna love this."They went through the people.

"It's ready," he said opening the door.

A sudden brezze went by them and they were instanly wearing what they should have been. They walked in and he was stunned at what he saw.

"What's this?"

"He wanted a party and I let him chosse the theme and the theme was for us."

He looked at her and noticed what she was wearing.

"The little rascle. See sometime's he's just to smart."

"See it perfect!"

"Well arn't you looking sharp, where'd you get this stuff?"

"That's our little secret, we'll tell you later."

"I'll say this is nice."

"The perfect wedding, party."

"Wedding eh? Thank's kid you know all the right thing's."

Raven was talking some kids and spoted the titan's. She walked over to them.

"Raven what's up?"

"Hey guy's."

"Yo what's with the wedding theme?"

"It was the kids idea. I like it it's cute."

"He's to smart."

"That isn't a bad thing Beastboy. He know's just what to do."

"Take this little man and go up there. You remeber what I told you to do?"

"Yes."

"Good. Go on little man."

He ran up the stair's to the stage as everyone was inside. A band started playing soft mucis as he signaled.

"Raven!"

"Huh?"

"What's this little guy up too?"

"It's not the little guy we should be worried about," she said glancing at Anbuis who had a werid smirk on his face.

"I chosse this for a reason. It was all way's my dad's dream's for this to be real. And he wish's for this dream to come true. You can take it from here daddy."

"Thank's little man you did great."

He walked over to her and bent down, she instanly started blushing.

"You've saved our live's and help us recover who we are. He's still looking for his mom and he seem's to look at you as one. We'd be honered to have you as his mom and my wife. Raven will you marry me," he asked sliding the ring on her finger.

The room was quite everone was stunned. The titan's couldn't belive it this whole thing was planned, uch an elaborte plan just to ask Her to marry him. Raven couldn't get the word's out her face was bright red and she could barely talk.

"Yes," she finnaly manged to say. "I'd love to be your wife." She hugged him tightly not even bothering to look at the ring.

"Little man I owe you for this."

"It was nothing."

"You knew about this didn't you?"

"Yes and no. Didn't know he'd go this far but I did ask him to find some way to get this to happen."

"You two are gonna drive me crazy if you keep doing that."

"To late someone beat us there."

"Shut it."

"Mommy," he ran to her and she picked him up.

Everyone started clapping and taking picture's.

"You little rascle you should have said something."

"It wouldn't haven been a suprise."

"I wouldn't have looked like a fool."

"You looked beatiful to me."

"And I didn't see that comeing for what reason?"

"What part of you were crazy didn't you understand."

"The part that you said it was me."

"Shut up Anubis."

* * *

So what do you think should I continue or leave it be let me know what you think k. Just so you guy's know Anubis isn't really a bad guy he's just time challnged. So please review i need some support her guys and I need to know if I should continue. Till next story later.


End file.
